muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
YAMATO DAMASHII
YAMATO DAMASHII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A form of spiritual energy that consumes logic and rational thinking as fuel. In return, the user obtains unrivaled determination, concentration and bravery to achieve their goals regardless of the enemy faced. Unfortunately this also means that users of YAMATO DAMASHII are extremely easy to manipulate. "At least... I can destroy those who would trample on her Highness' wishes!" - Sagiri Naoya, a Level 2 Faggot Extraordinaire, after going Super Eishi. "Who said you could touch that machine?!" - Tsukuyomi Mana to Tamase Miki, a filthy blood traitor who decided to wear the ugly blue livery of the United Nations instead of the glorious grey drab of the Imperial Army. "English can eat shit!" - Rebel Japanese pilot to American pilot, upon being spoken to in the international tongue. "Pitiful as it is, we're still being toyed with by foreign intervention..." - Tsukuyomi Mana on the broken multiplayer of TSF Combat Assault Horizon. Goddammed F-22A players in every fucking lobby. '' "The first to fight for Japan's rebirth... is destined to die for it."'' - Sagiri Naoya to Tsukuyomi Mana, the former having forgotten that his nation was on the doorstep to a full-scale BETA invasion. "Our 1200-year old capital... is gone..." - Patriotic old man contributing nothing to the fighting and commenting on the bombardment of suburban Kyoto, which actually helped save the lives of the soldiers still fighting inside the main city. "As a Japanese, I find your attitude highly undesirable." - Takamura Yui, a pilot of the vaunted and glorious Imperial Royal Guards, being Takamura Yui. "The Japanese engineer who designed that is a genius!" - Yuuya Bridges, a former blood traitor, commenting on the Type-74 PB Blade, the premiere sword type for use in close combat and of course, only usable by those who have studied Saikyou Nippon Teikoku Tatakae Ken no Geijitsu and not Mad Chinese Butcher Arts. 'YAMATO DAMASHII' in The Day After Painfully not present due to Japan being gone. However, such is a day in the life of the once-glorious Empire of Japan, now reduced to a nation the size of a small city and several islands used to house their national elites (who are still on the hook about whether they've truly earned that status or not). But they'll be back in TDA 03. And they are back, as their wonderful holier-than-thou selves. Our lord and savior Ikaruga Takatsugu-sama continues to live as the embodiment of "Just as Keikaku" and puts the glorious Shogun Mitsurugi Meiya Koubuin Yuuhi in her place as Governor General of the Glorious Land of the Rising Hawaii. Shirogane Takeru, the boy who lived, finally grew a man's pair and signed up with the only real military in the whole world and became an Imperial Guardsman. And his patriotic fervor is so great that he has literally no room for other emotions in his head, hence his completely blank face (Other than when he cries of sweet glorious memories of the motherland). And Makabe is still serving as the great enforcer of Ikaruga's plans and ensures everyone under his command, Takeru included, bring honor to the glory of hoarding G-elements manipulating the shogun and the people holding scientists that may or may not be Yuuko hostage arresting war heroes like Marimo on false charges Dai Nippon! Other similar but ultimately inferior concepts Europeans encourage Knighthood and CHIVALRY. This includes sharing peeping holes in the bath, going on cruise excursions, killing foreigners with the worst haggis this side of the galaxy and generally being FABULOUS. Soviets like to put MOTHERLAND, COMRADE, and other flavorful commnuist text in every sentence. Example is something like "COMRADE Sandek, it is a great MOTHERLAND day to COMRADE die for GREAT COMMUNISM the MOTHERLAND - WE HAVE '-FEHLED-' THE MOTHERLAND BLARRRRRRHG." Non-Russian Soviets typically gibber NASH URA or their linguistic equivalent and run in guns blazing. Not that they have a choice. Due to lack of exposure and sidestories, little is known of the tendencies of Middle Eastern, Indian, and South-East Asian pilots, although it is generally agreed that the pilots of the aforementioned three groups, at least, scream the same way as the pilots of other nations do when they're having their limbs torn off. Some Americans, such as Walken, exemplify FREEDOM, which is a similar concept but more focus on pride, honor, and leading your troops with faith in your country's beliefs (Truth, Justice, The American Way), which sounds quite well on paper until you recall that he's from AMERICA, then you're like, "Fuck no!" A subset of this is to be a US Marine pilot(Fucking POG a grunt would say), follow the Way of OOH-RAH and Chesty, and be completely badass, as they are the only people who willingly charge the front with knives. Swords? Pfff, piddlesticks for faggots! The other American way is to be a jungler, wear COOL SHADES, and backstab all the way, all day, everyday. Origins of the Gag Article A term used to describe certain people in the Muv-Luv games, especially those well-known for being supportive extremely supportive worshipping the glory days of Japan where they conquered half the world and wasn't afraid of anything doing all three. Good examples lead to Alternative-verse Ikaruga Takatsugu, who's so Japanese that he's more Japanese than all of Japan and its lands and shinto deities combined; people look at him and see the General of Generals, while BETA burst into flames just by being near him. Bad examples give us Sagiri, who did his job and ended up as two halves on fire. Marimo in The Day After is also noted to have an emergent case of YAMATO DAMASHII, but her demotion into an administrative officer ended that mad streak. Yui is noted to have certain traits of YAMATO DAMASHII, but she isn't as crazy as the aforementioned, and actually has a reason for being YAMATO DAMASHII (we suspect hers is heredity). But Yui losses a good percentage of this when she turns to jelly. It is important to always talk about YAMATO DAMASHII in caps, and to bold the font if possible. Underlining is also encouraged. To date there is no cure for YAMATO DAMASHII except carrying out YAMATO DAMASHII, a.k.a. to die in glorious battle. Turning into Jelly appears to superseed most of the symptoms of YAMATO DAMASHII, but it is unknown if this is a permanent or temporary change, and cannot be reliably accounted for. Category:Gag article